Single Again
by Annette C. K
Summary: Future Fanfic. Finn, Puck, Kurt, Artie and Joe leave their houses and move they all together in Finn's house in Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_

_**Okay, this is a future fanfic. Based in a tv show that is in my country. Super funny! I hope you like the first chapter. We will have this kind of chapter in a place like this. So enjoy! **_

_**I'm not the owner of Glee. This is just my imagination.**_

* * *

_**Guys' P.O.V.**_

Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt and Joe are standing in a white place that seems like a Bathroom. Each one of them is standing right next to the other looking to a not specific place. They all look lost in their own thoughts. The five of them are standing in an awkward silence, but no one seems to want to break it.

Finn looks around, looks at his friends and then he looks at the same place he was looking before. He has decided to break the silence. "We all know I'm not the best husband ever…"

Puck chuckles "Yeah, sure, Rachel does whatever she wants with you." He interrupts his best friend.

Finn just rolls his eyes and sighs "Yeah, maybe Puck is right in that point. I'm sick of that, you know?"

"Who wouldn't?" Kurt says.

Finn rolls his eyes again "Oh, shut the fuck up, man! Just let me finish."

"Fine!"

"So, where I was? Oh, yeah, I remember. We all know we are not the best husband in the world, or that's what guys think. I do whatever my wife, Rachel, wants to do with me. I don't even cheat on her with other chicks. I'm pretty sure that I'm the best husband ever for any girl in the world. I take the kids to school, I pick up them… I go to the super market and buy the groceries." He says "But I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being the perfect husband. I want a life. Yes, that's what I want."

* * *

_**Is it too much asking for a review? :))))) Love y'all! **_

_**Annette C.K.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N:**_

_**So in this chapter, you will see how's Finn's life. Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Finn's P.O.V.**_

"Finn, Finn! Wake up!" Rachel said shaking me "C'mon, Finn! It's your birthday!" she insisted.

I just ignored her.

"_And_ you have to go looking for your Birthday cake and take the kids to the school and go to work." She continued.

"Why?" I said pretending a sleepy voice "I don't wanna go to work today."

"Oh, honey, you have to go! My dads didn't get you a nice job for nothing. Plus, we have a surprise for you, so you can't stay here the whole day." She said shaking her head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" my two kids shouted walking into the room.

I looked at them with a fake smile and took the post card that they gave me.

"We made it together!" Michael said with a little smile.

Barbra just nodded.

"Happy birthday, dad." I read "Don't change. Love you, Michael and Barbra Hudson-Berry."

Both of the kids smiled.

"Wow. Thank you; I can feel your love." I said trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"By the way, dad." Said Barbra sitting next to me "I _need_ a new cellphone. This one it's too boring! I need the new ones! How about an iPhone 30G?"

"Why you want an iPhone 30G? You don't even have friends!" Michael shouted jealous looking at me "Dad, can you sign this? Is for something for glee club, you know? A competition."

I took the paper from his hands and sign it.

"Okay, kids, it's time to go down stairs and have breakfast!" said Rachel walking with the children out of the room. Two seconds later, she walked into the room again "By the way, Finn. You need to buy the golden tie for tonight… and a tuxedo. A black one, please. Love you, bye, bye."

"Wait, wait. Where are you going?"

"To the rehearsal, you know how my life is, Finn. You can't expect that I'm staying here to do nothing. Sorry, but I have to go."

She walked out of our room and then from the house. I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom for shave my face and take a quick shower.

"DAD, HURRY UP!" Barbra yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" I said as I was putting on my jeans.

After take the kids to school, I went to the bakery for pick up my birthday cake. And there it was a big chocolate cake with two candles on it, a four and a zero. I just can't believe I'm turning forty, I remember as it was yesterday when I was singing 'You're The One That I Want' with Rachel on my first day in glee club. Wow. Time flies… I still remember when Quinn said that she was pregnant and that I was the father, but no, it was Puck! Thank God.

I looked again to the cake and… wait, chocolate cake? CHOCOLATE?! Oh, hell to the no! I took my cellphone and phoned Rachel. I'm not going to tolerate this.

"What?" Rachel said as she answered her phone.

"Chocolate cake, Rachel? Are you serious?" I responded obviously angry.

"Oh, baby, we're not gonna fight because of this!" she sighed "Plus, everyone loves chocolate."

"Not everyone, Rachel. I _hate_ chocolate!" I shouted "You know I'm allergic to chocolate, we've been together since like _forever_ and you don't remember that _I'm fucking allergic to chocolate_?!"

"Okay, calm the fuck down and pay for the fucking cake, okay?! You just don't eat cake."

"You want to me don't eat cake on my _fucking birthday_?"

"Finn, stop! It's just a cake!" she yelled "Oh, by the way, Noah is not coming because he has surgery… or he said so. Quinn was yelling at him when he called."

"Oh, perfect" I said sarcastically "Is Kurt coming?"

"I don't know! I haven't talk to him in like _twenty_ years. And I don't care. The good news is that my friends are going."

"Oh, I'm so happy. Bye." I said sarcastically again before hang out. Then I looked at the guy who was attending me "Sorry, I'm not taking it. So I won't pay. Bye."

A few hours later, my house was full of people I didn't even know. So I was sitting in the corner drinking champagne while the others were having fun. I hated this. Rachel walked over to me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Where's the cake?" she asked.

"I didn't accept it. Sorry I don't eat chocolate, and I will never eat chocolate. So I bought myself a cupcake." I answered.

"WHAT!?" Rachel screamed "No, you can't be serious. The cake is important!"

"It isn't for me." I shrugged "And you know what, Rachel? I'm sick of you! I'm sick of this life style. I'm sick of doing anything you want. God! I even stopped talking with my stepbrother just because you asked me to! And this is how you thank me? Making me wear a fucking golden tie? Buying a chocolate cake? I don't even love you anymore!"

"W-What?" she said looking at me "Yo-You don't love me anymore?" she was crying now "So then why did you just wait for this day to tell me this? In front of all my friends!" she yelled "This makes the situation even more humiliating! And in front of the kids! Finn, our kids _need_ you!"

"No, they need my money! I'm sick of this! I'm leaving!"

And those where the last words I said to Rachel. I looked at my wedding ring and pulled it off before throw it to the pool.

Then I left my house. I left Rachel and my kiddos. Strangely, it didn't feel that bad. I was free. The feeling of freedom was amazing.

* * *

**_Pretty shocking isn't it? Haha. Well I hope you liked it. And please review. I really do care about what my readers think about my writting. I'm so perfectionist, so please . Thanks for reading! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A. N:**_

_**Now this is Puck's life, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Guy's P.O.V.**_

"That's the best decision I've ever made" Finn says with a wide smile.

Puck shakes his head in disapproval.

"You didn't hear her crying night and day, dude." He says.

"So you were with my wife."

"Nope, but she called me and she said that you're a terrible husband and stuff. She got a little mad" Puck responded shrugging.

"Bitch…" Kurt whispered.

"I treat my wife like a Queen." Puck says smiling.

"No you don't." Artie says.

"I second that, you cheat on her like all the time, man." Finn says shaking his head.

"Besides that, she's my Queen. I truly love her, and I give her whatever she wants."

_**Puck's P.O.V**_

"Look at this!" Quinn said looking at some pictures "One, two, three, _six_…" she said counting "… and they all have big boobs! You have never wanted to do a boob job to me!"

Now she was crying. God! I hate when she cries, my baby. I had to do something quickly… or think on something! Yes.

"But, honey, I love your boobs! Like a lot!" I said smiling.

She slapped me. Damn she's a genius slapper. Even Santana thinks that, and her slaps hurt, but not as Quinn's.

"But it's true!" I walked over to her.

She started to scream. I rolled my eyes and looked at her in the eyes.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"Baby, you really want to break a marriage of… of…" God! I forgot it! No, I can't forget the date of our wedding. I'm a dead man.

"Of, of" she repeated "_Eighteen years and six month, Puckerman!_"

"Yeah, that and weeks and days and hours and seconds…" I said "However, you can't break it out because of just one fling with one chick."

"_One_? Puck, I can make a _book_ with these photos!"

"C'mon, baby is not _that_ bad." I said as I hugged her from the back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled "Okay, now, we are going to talk with Dianna about this."

"But, baby, don't get our daughter in our problems."

"Oh, no. I'm not doing that, I'm about to tell her that you're not living with us anymore."

"Wait, what?" I said shocked.

Quinn nodded "Yeah, this isn't your house anymore. So leave!"

"Quinn, don't."

"LEAVE!" she yelled.

"Can I say goodbye to _my_ daughter."

"No, leave." She said obviously furious.

"_Fine_." I sighed "I love you."

I walked out of our bedroom and looked around. In that precise moment I heard her crying harder.

"WHY!? WHY ME!?" she said from the bedroom.

I cracked a smile and walked out of the house. Yup, she's going to beg me to be back tomorrow morning.


End file.
